Jacks and Kings
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Rochu Cardverse Lemon; King Ivan takes a liking to a certain Jack from another kingdom


I walked into the dining hall and all heads turned to me. I ignored them and walked up to my king.

"What do you want, Yao?!" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear the problems that had arisen. His brow furrowed and he said, "I'll take care of it later."

I nodded and turned to go, but then a voice spoke, "Wait just a minute!"

I recognized the accent; it was the other king. The one King Alfred had invited to dinner for the peace offering between their kingdoms. I paused, unsure if I should continue or not.

King Ivan looked at me. I stared back, wide-eyed, wondering what was happening. He didn't look angry. In fact, he looked rather...pleased. I looked at King Alfred worriedly.

"Who is this?" King Ivan asked.

King Alfred cleared his throat. "This is Yao, my Jack. Like I'm sure your Jack does for you, he advises me and takes care of many businesses in my kingdom."

King Ivan nodded. "I like him," he said with a smile that hid something more than innocent compliments.

King Alfred furrowed his brow again. "He's not for sale," he said, "If that's what you're thinking."

I shivered; this transaction was unnerving me. I tried to smile anyways. King Alfred dismissed me then, and I bowed and left quickly and gratefully.

I walked quickly down the hallway that night, my mind full of the business I was attending to. A voice erupted behind me, saying, "Yao."

It was painfully familiar. I turned around, and saw King Ivan looking at me kindly. "Yes?" I asked, not wanting to address him as 'Your Highness' since he was not my king.

He stepped closer. "You are the Jack of this kingdom, da?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to keep my head high. "I help my king with business."

He tilted his head, his smile ever-present. It was almost eerie, that smile. "You are very beautiful," he said.

I was taken aback. "Um...thank you?" It turned out as a question.

He nodded. "Very beautiful indeed," he continued, "Like a sunflower, your eyes radiate golden warmth like the sun."

I blinked, flattered. "Such pretty words," I said. No one had ever talked to me like that, let alone a king. It was surprising, at the least.

"How can one help words such when speaking to a beauty like you?" King Ivan asked.

I put my hand on my chest, not knowing how to respond. He was being awfully nice to me.

"I would like," King Ivan said, "To see if your personality is as beautiful as your appearance."

I laughed nervously. "It isn't I assure you," I said, "I'm quite a bore, aru."

King Ivan shook his head. "I would think not," he said, "Even if you were a spoiled egg you would still be beautiful to me, inside and out."

I looked at the wall bashfully. It wasn't a good idea to be as flattered as I was, but I couldn't help myself.

King Ivan said, "Why won't you let me find out? Come to my room tomorrow night at midnight, if you are interested."

My heart skipped. Go to his room? At midnight? "I'll think about it," I said.

King Ivan nodded. "Good," he said, "I really hope to see you then."

With that he went on his way, leaving me flushed and confused in the hallway, unsure of what I was doing there in the first place.

I stayed up all night worrying about King Ivan. It didn't take me long to realize what he really wanted. Why else would he talk to me like and then request that I come to his room so late at night? He wanted my body, and I wasn't sure I was opposed to that. The realization of the latter hit me harder than the former. Why wasn't I opposed to it? Why didn't I just ignore him?

Because I wanted him too. I haven't a clue what made me feel that way but the way he spoke, the way he smiled (no matter how creepy that smile was) and his interest in me. It was all alluring for some reason.

When I reached King Ivan's door the next night, there was one of his guards standing in front of the door. When he saw me he asked, "Are you going in?"

I nodded, and he knocked on the door and opened it. I walked inside the oversized bedroom and looked for the king. He was sitting on one of the couches, looking up from a book he had been reading. He smiled at me, though this smile was unlike the other I had seen him wear. His teeth were visible, and his eyes were smiling as well. He looked happy, almost childishly so. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yao," King Ivan said, "I am so happy that my little sunflower decided to see me!"

I did not answer, only walked to him. "You wished to see me?" I asked.

He beckoned me closer, and I walked all the way up to him. He pulled me into his lap, and I was only half-surprised by this move. My cheeks burned and he only smiled at me more. Slowly he leaned forward, until his lips brushed against my ear. I found that it was hard to breath. Softly he whispered, "You really are beautiful, Yao."

My heart sped up, and a part of me wondered how I had fallen for him so quickly. I decided to voice my opinion. "You are a king," I said, "You desire for things and tire of them quickly. I will soon mean nothing to you."

He chuckled, though to me it sounded more like a soft giggle. "You know your kings," he said, "And I know my Jacks. You will not walk out this door unless I tell you so, am I correct?"

I paused, then nodded. He nodded as well. "You will let me pleasure you, not because I would force you to but because you want it as well. Tell me, Yao, do I speak the truth?"

I was being rash. I was being stupid. I knew this, and yet, I found myself nodding in agreement. Because he was right. I wasn't going to leave, not when the chance was so close.

He licked his lips, gazing at me curiously. "I really like you, Yao," he said, "I wonder what you sound like under the spell of pleasure."

With that he leaned forward again and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back hesitantly, waiting to see what was going to happen. He pulled away and kissed me again, repeating this action again and again, maybe trying to pull a reaction from me. Finally I began to respond, moving my lips against his in a steady rhythm. He hummed in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I cradled his face in my hands and sucked on his lip tenderly. He let his tongue trace along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in.

Our tongues moved together, rubbing, sliding, grinding against the other. My body moved similarly, pushing against Ivan's in rhythm. I let out a small moan, not much but enough for him to pull away and smile at.

"You like that?" he asked, his voice husky. I nodded, panting a bit. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips before whispering, "You're quite an erotic creature, Yao."

I swallowed, glancing at his lips. He continued, "I'd like to see more of that."

"You'll have to take it from me," I whispered back, my lips brushing against his.

He chuckled. "I think I will," he murmured, then pulled away and picked me up. He carried me to his large bed, and set me down. I reached for him, but he only kissed my forehead before saying, "Be patient, my little sunflower."

I watched him as he walked to his drawer and pulled out a silk cloth and walked back to me. Before I could say anything, he lifted my head and started tying the cloth around my eyes. "Your senses will be heightened," was all he said.

Blindfolded, I lay there in slight worry. It was a few seconds before I felt a weight on the bed and Ivan crawled on top of me. His lips brushed against my neck and I forgot my previous emotions as I shivered with anticipation. He left small kisses up my neck and when he got to my ear he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked on it tenderly.

I lay my head back and released a sigh. This felt so wonderful, being loved so. His lips traveled south and kissed down to the collar of my shirt, which he unbuttoned with care. He left kisses as my skin was exposed, and I shivered. I heard him giggle.

"You really are beautiful, my little sunflower," he said as he finally rid my shirt. He paused, and I heard rustles before he went back to kissing my body. Hesitantly I reached up and felt his bare chest, my breath hitching. He didn't stop me, so I ran my hands along his torso. He wasn't fat like a king should be, but he wasn't made of muscle either. I was content with this. His kisses reached my nipple, which he nipped and suckled gently. I jumped, letting out a surprised noise. He hummed his approval of this and continued, soon moving to the other nipple.

I was a toy for him. It seemed as though every movement from him earned a different reaction from me. I arched my back and let out slight moans and soughs. When I felt his erection push against mine I groaned, thrusting my hips up instinctively.

"What do you want, my little Yao?" he asked into my ear. His voice, the marbled accent, the husky tone, every part of it made me shiver with lust. I swallowed. His palm pressed gently against my erection, rubbing it too softly.

"What do you want?" he asked again, "I won't give it to you until you ask."

I whimpered, "Please...pleasure me."

He chuckled, apparently deciding that was good enough. He made quick business of my pants and underwear, pulling them off with my socks and shoes. I was completely naked now, though I could care less. His hand wrapped around my cock and stroked it, leaving me arching my back and gasping for breath.

He giggled again. "You are so adorable," he said happily.

Before I could prepare myself I felt his lips around my cock, sucking, rubbing. I gasped, spreading my legs to leave more room. Too soon though, he pulled off and leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. He put three of his fingers to my mouth. "Suck on them," he demanded.

I did so, though unsure of why I was doing it. I could feel him watching me, though I couldn't see him. After enough time had passed he pulled the fingers out and spread my legs apart more. He placed a finger at my entrance and my blood ran cold, finally realizing what he was going to do. Slowly he pushed the finger in, and I held my breath. It wasn't too bad. He thrust the finger in and out a few times, then cautiously added a second. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut; it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He stretched my entrance, spreading his fingers apart and soon he added a third finger. I took a shaky breath. It hurt a little this time, but again it wasn't anything I couldn't endure. He thrust the three fingers, moving them about this way and that.

Suddenly they hit a spot that seemed to send shock waves through my body. I gasped, and he hit that spot again. I squirmed, unable to think straight. He started to hit that spot again and again with his fingers, and each time I released a short moan. It felt so good, I never wanted it to stop.

"What do you want now?" Ivan asked, taking his fingers out.

I swallowed, resisting the urge to cry at the loss. "T-take me," I whispered.

"More," he demanded, "That isn't good enough."

"Please!" I begged, throwing my head back, "Please, just fuck me, now!"

Without giving an answer, he grabbed my legs and thrust inside of me. I arched my back again, taking hold of the sheets beside my head. He paused, then began moving. I let out a moan, throwing my head to the side and back again. It felt so amazing, more amazing than any physical thing I had ever felt before. I panted and moaned with each thrust, squeezing my eyes shut beneath the blindfold. Soon I found myself moving my hips with his, grinding against him and causing my whole body to move as well.

His hand moved to my cock and stroked it roughly with his thrusts, and I cried out in pleasure. Because of the attention he had given me before, I felt myself grow close to release rather quickly. With his rough stroking and slamming into me, all I could do was scream as I came into his hand. My body was overcome with pleasure, none that I had ever felt before.

Not long after I felt Ivan's liquid inside of me and he groaned, riding out the orgasm. I panted, trying to catch my breath after such an endeavor. Once he was done he stayed still for a moment, for which my breathing slowed and I licked my lips. He pulled out and set my legs down, then crawled to the top of the bed and pulled me into his lap. My blindfold was removed and I saw that the lights had been dimmed, only a few candles by the bed being lit. I looked into his violet eyes and a tired smile came to my face.

He was smiling as well, that content, eerie smile from before. I liked that smile, I decided. After a moment of silence he said, "I suppose you don't want to be caught in the king's arms tomorrow morning."

I looked down, then nodded sadly. "I don't want to leave," I said.

He pulled my hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through it. "Maybe you could stay, just for a while?" he asked.

I looked at him again, then smiled a bit. "That would be nice."


End file.
